Noche de bodas
by yo-chan1
Summary: es un fic un poco extraño, nada de lo que imaginan, jejeje, un YxA leanlo por favor, y dejenme algun comentario....R


**Noche de bodas**

**Había pasado un año de aquel fatídico día en que ana había muerto, sin embargo aun seguía en la pensión, debido a que hyo así se lo había pedido.**

**En un mes hyo contraería matrimonio con tamao ya que un shaman con un shaman debe estar, pero nada había cambiado y la pelirrosada miraba con tristesa como su prometido apenas le dirigía las palabras indispensables, mientras que al espíritu de la ex-itako le daba toda su atención, Ana aun conservaba aquella mirada fría, pero eso no importaba ya que el sabia leer muy detrás ella y tamao lo sabia.**

**Por fin el gran día había llegado y ella se convertiría al fin en la esposa de hyo Asakura, esto la haría inmensamente feliz, si no supiera que hyo, aunque lo dijera un papel y un sacerdote, hyo jamás seria suyo.**

**La ceremonia termino y los nuevos esposos desfilaron por la alfombra roja colocada ene el patio para la boda, ella llevaba tímidamente las manos al frente mientras veia como hyo miraba fijamente a Ana que se encontraba al final de la alfombra, realmente parecían solo dos extraños caminando por la calle.**

**-Tengo hambre, vamos a comer un poco de pastel Anita-**

**-Tonto, yo no puedo comer- dijo la joven en un tono frió**

**-da igual, te lo ofrendare y luego me lo comeré yo-**

**-nunca cambiaras hyo- una linda sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro**

**Esa tarde hyo recibió muchas felicitaciones de sus amigos, que lo hacían mas por compromiso que de corazón, ya que todos sabían que esa boda era para hyo como una fiesta mas, que realmente era solo un compromiso que cumplir. Tamao lo sabía, sabia que para hyo ella era solamente eso un compromiso.**

**La noche de bodas transcurrió tranquila, al terminar la ceremonia hyo fue a las aguas termales seguido por ana, y después se dirigió a su habitación.**

**Tamao hizo lo mismo, era una tonta solo ella podía haber pensado en que algo especial podría ocurrir esa noche, subió a su habitación que ilusamente había preparado con dos futones.**

**Los meses pasaron y no había novedad, una vez mas la noche había llegado a la pensión.**

**-¿no piensas darle un heredero a los Asakura?- pregunto ana fríamente**

**-No- respondió hyo sin apartar su vista del techo-jamás haría eso- completo brindándole una tierna sonrisa.**

**-¿Y si yo me fuera?- volvió a interrogar la chica**

**- me muero yo también- su respuesta fue acompañada por una caricia al rostro de aquella mujer, sus manos no podían sentir nada, ya que ella ya no formaba parte de este mundo, pero su corazón si sentía una gran emoción al tenerla a su lado.**

**-Te amo ana-**

**estas palabras sorprendieron mucho a la chica.**

**-hyo,hyo- lo movió ligeramente**

**el castaño abrió los ojos y hay estaba, tan linda como siempre, alzo su mano hasta alcanzar su rostro, era calido, podía sentirlo ella estaba viva y a su lado. Todo había sido un mal sueño, la volvió a observar solo una sabana cubría su cuerpo**

**ana no entendía aquella mirada, esa noche jamás la olvidaría, su noche de bodas había sido maravillosa, pero esa mirada era mas bien de alivio, de agradecimiento, pero solo por ser esa noche no intentaría descifrarla**

**-Yo también te amo hyo-**

**dijo por fin, logrando que su ahora esposo le dirigiera una tierna sonrisa, lo cual lleno de color carmín el rostro de la rubia, al notarlo volvió a recostarse dando la espalda a hyo**

**-espero que no se te haga costumbre hablar en las noches- su tono era frió pero avergonzado**

**el brazo de hyo rodeo la estrecha cintura de su esposa y su boca se dirigió al oído de ella lentamente**

**-Prometo decir solo cosas bonitas-**

**Como respuesta la chica solo se acurruco mas su espalda en el pecho de el, acaricio tiernamente el brazo que la rodeaba para después dejar descansar el propio sobre aquel estrechando al fin su mano con la de su esposo.**

**Ese momento era perfecto y real, aquel había sido un sueño extraño pero esta era la hermosa realidad.**

Notas de la autora: dicen que cuando sueñas que alguien muere es por que va a vivir mucho tiempo, y que cuando sueñas a alguien vestida de novia es que va a morir o alguien lo hará, jejeje siento si esto ofende a alguna fan de tamao…pero esta chica a mi no me cae bien � �, en fin espero sus rewies por favor déjenme aunque sea uno por caridad aunque sea para escribir tonterías un poco de caridad…ejem basta mejor aquí le paro por que veo que mi dignidad ya va rumbo a Alaska…Alaska? Esperame dignidad

Bueno mata ne….


End file.
